DemiMutants: The Future
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Victoria, Kate, Madi, Jack, Jake, and Josh are a group of enhanced teens. Whether by mutation, mythology, or both, the six of them always stuck together. They fought like any family and loved like any family, but when a new evil has come getting in the way of that and the world, they're the ones who can save it. Follow them on their adventure and watch legacies become fulfilled.
1. Tornado Surfing

**I have picked and the time has come. A new team of heroes has come to carry on the legacies. Takes place in future New York, now called York. If you can tell me what battle took place there I would be mildly impressed. Telling why it's important and I will be impressed. On with the show! And sorry about not posting. I've had to perform concerts and now I'm sick. IT's just been a LONG week. –LTDA**

"Where are they? They were supposed to be back 30 minutes ago!" Victoria worried with a furrowed dirty-blond brow. She paced across the slow corner in front of her best friends in impatience. Jake, Josh, and Madi looked at her with bored eyes. The three of them have been waiting on the corner of 74th Street for an hour after the other two had gone off to The Park to practice with their "toys". By toys I mean weapons and not the public park, of course, but the one the six of them discovered while being chased by mythological creatures. You know: Hellhounds, chimeras, hydras. But you wouldn't know that! Unless you were demigods. Yes you heard me. Demigods. Many documents state that the gods would go down to earth and fall in love with a mortal, and the result would be a half god and half mortal.

"There _were _storm clouds in the distance, Vic. Maybe they had an argument, or something." Jake said with a wave of his hand. The blond-haired, aqua-eyed boy leaned against the towering pole in the middle of the little circle bored out of his mind. And THAT was saying something. Jake is the one who never got mad or unhappy. Madi seemed to be the only one _not _worried as she talked to her ghost friends beside her. It didn't bother the rest of them because it's something she would do regularly. Being one of the only children of Hecate had its perks. Josh snapped his head down from looking at the hover-cars in the sky and turned his attention to the two very dirty looking teenagers coming their way.

"There they are! What in the name of Zeus took so long?" Vic yelled.

"And why do you look as if you've been in a tornado?" Josh asked with a sly smile. He knew by how they looked they probably fought and ended up _actually in a tornado_. The girl was scowling and the guy smirked and laughed. Jack shook his head like a dog, letting off dust in their direction. Victoria brushed it off of her Batman shirt and Madi gave a cough.

"Funny you mention tornadoes…" He smiled in thought. Kate whacked him in the arm causing him to step back.

"Jackie here decided it would be fun to do a little _surfing._" She huffed in a light British accent. The six of them kept talking as they walked towards Pete's Café down the wide sidewalk.

"Don't call me Jackie!" They glared at each other with intensity. Jake, another Brit, went up and slung an arm around the both of their shoulders.

"He was just having fun. I'll get you a pecan pie at the restaurant if you forgive him." At the mention of her favorite pie, the scowl lifted from her face. Victoria let out a laugh at that.

"Just give the Brit a pecan pie and nothing _ever_ happened." Passer bys gave them strange glances and whispers.

"So I don't get anything?" Jack questions, shocked.

"She gets over things quickly. _You _would probably take the pie and throw it at an old lady." Josh jokes. Though it may be true about Jack, Kate can sometimes _not _get over things that quickly.

They were an odd bunch; from their characteristics and their clothing. Jake, or Jay, and Josh looked the most alike for their messy blond hair and that look in their eye like they're going to do something at any moment in time, but Josh was the first of them who was a mutant. Jack and Kate were good friends because both their dads were gods of sky and wind, but Jay and Kate were the closest since they had grown up together. The both of them were basically brown until Jack sneezed and the dust evacuated the two revealing Kate's blue shirt, dark jeans, and old grey jacket and Jack's almost matching grey hoodie. Victoria and Madi both had violet eyes, but different shades of hair. Vic was well accessorized with her skull ring, tattered black jacket, and purple converse shoes. Madi wore a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. The only color on her was her eyes and the amulet in the shape of a torch.

"Here we are. Vic, Josh, don't take your jackets off. If your wings show, something's bound to happen. Madi _please _cast a cloaking spell or whatever to hide your _ears and tail."_

"What are you going to do, Kate? Talk in an American accent?" Jack says running a hand threw his dark, wind-blown hair. She didn't say a word, but Jake knew the words had struck a nerve. He and Kate were the only ones who weren't mutants. They had only been in observation because of being a Demigod. The two of them walked in without the rest of the group.

"Was it something I said?" Vic smacked him on his head and walked inside with Josh and Madi behind them. Jack was the last one inside. There should have been three dings when they opened the door. No, there were four and one was not supposed to be there.

**Yeah, I know. Not very good right now but as the story continues, it WILL get better. I just needed a way to introduce the characters and this seemed like the best way to do so. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Pecan Pies and Magic?

**Soooooooo! I had a great idea about how they get involved! I'm not gonna tell you because you'll find out by the end of this chapter! YAY! IN the last chapter I forgot to do disclaimers so here goes! I do not own Victoria, Jack, Madi, Josh, or Jake. 20PercentDerpier, Ranlou, SmileBecauseYourePerfect, and XtinyXninjaX do. I own the idea and Kate! **

"Is it just me, or are those two people over there staring at us?" Madi asks quietly.

"I am devilishly handsome. It's hard NOT to look at me!" Jake's British accent stood out.

"Kan hoo half fa wosserries?" Kate says with a mouth full of pecan pie.

"Translation?" Jack pleads to Victoria and she just rolls her eyes.

"Can you pass the raspberries. Why do you want raspberries on a pie?" Kate just shrugs and takes the raspberries from Jack and poured all of them onto her pie. Josh's dark green eyes were staring at the table at the far end of the room. _Why do these guys look so familiar? _He thinks to himself and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"You're done already? Can I have your bread?" He slides the plate over to Madi without looking.

"What's up with you?" Jack says a bit rudely. That's when it hit him.

"Guys, we need to leave. Now!" He panics. They all simultaneously look at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Those two people over there," He points, "Are scientists. We need to leave _now_. No doubt there are more outside. Let's go around back." They all jump out of their seats and run towards the back past cooks and waiters. Bursting out the back door and into the alley, the two scientists follow with haste. Adrenaline pulsed through their veins.

"_Intercluderent!" _Madi yells over her shoulder. The two who were chasing them were blocked by an invisible force. "It won't hold for long!"

"Halt!" A gruff voice ordered. The six of them stood completely still in front of the group of about thirty men. Or should they say, mutated men. Jake and Josh stepped forward.

"If you'll excuse me, my good fellows, but you seem to be in our way." Jake said with a bow.

"_Jay! What in the name of Olympus are you doing?" _Kate hissed at him, but then she bumped Jack in the shoulder.

They exchanged looks and looked up simultaneously. A thundercloud formed over the area causing massive wind blowing some of them away.

Victoria had gone to join Jake and Josh in the front. Madi, who had a small book in her pocket, cast short spells that caused either for them to slow down or be glued to the sidewalk.

Josh and Vic snapped open their wings and flew upwards then back down for aerial attacks, while Jake sped around back and started taking them down.

Kate, who had successfully hid her weapon, drew it out. Her silver bow staff was skillfully placed in her hands as she went towards the mutants swinging it around knocking some out and Jack had created a small blizzard above a few of them.

Three minutes later, the six of them leaned against a wall exhausted in front of the unconscious or bleeding men.

"Well that was fun." Josh smiled with a busted lip.

"At least it's over now." Madi says gratefully, pushing her raven black hair out of her eyes.

"Who said it was over, my dear?" A loud voice said above. With all the fighting, they didn't notice the helicopter hovering over them. They looked up to see a man and a woman, dressed in black business suits and holding guns. They fired, but instead of bullets they were darts. Three hit Josh, causing him to fall over unconscious and two hit Jake. He fell to his knees, but refused to fall. He saw Madi and Jack out cold and leaning against the wall. Victoria was cursing at them in Greek, but he didn't see Kate. It was because she was hiding behind him, breathing heavily.

"You don't have the right to do this!" Victoria shouted in English.

"We have the right to do anything we want, Ms. Stand." The middle-aged woman said, earning a surprised look from Vic. Kate got up from behind him and stood side-by-side with Vic.

"My cousin's right, lady." She said shakily, "You're nothing but an old _sot_ who enjoys watching people suffer!" _Did she really just say that? _Jake thought in surprise. The younger man took aim and fired six at them. And the last thing Jake saw were his friends falling to the ground before swirling into oblivion.

**It was fun writing that! I tried to give each character a chance in the spotlight. If you didn't read the OC thing I did before this story, you wouldn't know that Madi does magic. The spell she casts is in Latin and actually means **_**block. **_**Review and tell me what you thing. Next chapter should be today! May the pie be with you! -LTDA**


	3. Insults and Cells

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! How different are these people than Whitecoats? Let's find out! PS: This one will be in different POVs. Finally… I figured out what those dot thingies are called too! They're called… Ellipses! In English, my teacher was telling us different ways to us them, and I'm like Ms. -! I use Ellipses to create dramatic effect in my stories. She was proud of me for doing that! Yeah, I was rambling. AS A GREAT CRAZY PERSON ONCE SAID, ON WITH THE SHOW. (I believe writers have to be a little crazy. NO JUDGING!)**

**Jake POV**

I had been awake for about ten minutes and the fuzzy-ness in my head had only started to go away, so I started to survey my surroundings. The room was small and the walls seemed to be made out of mirrors. I was in a chair, handcuffed to a steel loop on the table in front of me, but I wasn't alone. Kate was sitting across from me, still unconscious, in the same situation. _Where is everyone else? _I thought, looking for a door or something that could be an escape route. Finally, I just sat there and looked at a wall. My blond hair was scruffy and I saw that they took off my gloves and my hoodie was gone, revealing a black t-shirt. I sat there in boredom until Kate had moved.

"Kate! Are you awake yet?" I ask hopefully. The quicker she was, the faster we could get out of here.

"Five more hours…" She says with a muffled voice. Her position reminded me of a student sleeping in class with their head on the table.

"Really. Come on Katie, don't you remember what happened?" I asked, trying to coax her awake. No reply. I sighed.

"What about your pie?" She looked up from the table confused. Then she sat up alerted. Her electric blue eyes were underlined with dark circles and she was not happy.

"Oh my gods. We need to get out of here! Owww, my head hurts!" She whined putting her head in her upright hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called that lady an old sot. Why didn't you say that she looked like a Kindly One or something?" I asked, pulling at the chains.

"'Cause she didn't. She's uglier." She stated and I snickered.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" I asked out of the blue. If she did, I could get us out of these chains. She strained to get her hands to her head, but she got a brown bobby pin out of her equally brown hair and tossed it to me. I caught it and started to pick the lock, just as the two who were in the alley strode in through a hidden door. The lady immediately saw what was happening and took the pin.

"You wouldn't have been able to pick it anyways." She gloated and I smirked.

"I don't know, I'm _very _good at picking locks." I mocked her. She hit me across the face, probably re-splitting my split lip from earlier.

**Kate POV**

When she slapped him, I stood up with my hands still cuffed to the table.

"Don't _touch_ him again." I said quietly, but with intensity. Being a daughter of Zeus, I could generate electricity from my body. If only I weren't in contact with metal! She stared at me with cold, grey eyes.

"And exactly what would _you _do about it Ms. Skye?" This lady was getting on my nerves. But she was right, what _could_ I do? If I used electricity, I'd shock myself; I'm cuffed to a table, I can't leave; I'm helpless. So I just sat down without another word.

"That's what I thought." She said smugly and I just looked at my hands.

"No, I just don't want to look at your ugly face anymore." I mutter without looking up and I hear Jake let out a laugh.

"If you're here to kill us, do it already." He says, getting to the point.

"_Kill _you? We're not going to _kill _you. You children are extraordinary! You just need to be taught how to behave." My head shot up to face the three of them.

"We won't do anything for you, psychopaths!" I say a bit too loudly.

"Right. Clearly you are deranged people." Jake agrees with me. I mentally high-fived him. The lady turns to the man.

"Charles, take the boy to testing. Do agility, strength, stamina, and then put him with the rest." I saw the man unlock his cuffs and Jake immediately threw his arm up, causing a _crack. _

"Aw, sh**. He broke my nose!" This all seemed so unreal. I guess I shouldn't be allowed to say that. I've seen monsters, gods, and old horse-men. Three more people in suits came in and dragged my best friend out. _Great. Alone with the lady I called an old sot. _

"Sooooo, kick any new-born kittens lately?" I ask innocently. She looks at me in disgust.

"I'll get _you _straightened out later. Right now, you'll come with me to see your nasty, little friends." She says taking out a key and unlocking my handcuffs. I rub my wrists, which were rubbed raw from trying to escape.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. I wasn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, so I tried to make electricity from my hands. But it didn't work. I flicked my hands stressfully.

"Looking for something?" She asks knowingly, "This room has strong electromagnetic radiation that allow **us** to block **you** from _sparking_ up any trouble." _Did she really just make a joke about my powers? _

"Go." She pushes me roughly out of the room and three other people accompany me to who knows where.

**Madi POV**

I don't know how long I had been in this cell, but it felt like forever. It was extremely exhausting on how much magic I used in the alley. The only other person that I knew was in this room was Jack. His cell was next to mine and a lot of heat was radiating from it. They probably knew about his powers and most likely knew about mine. They took my book and pendant! I mean, come on!

I figured that we were in some sort of dungeon and the door was only twenty feet away. A loud creak came from that direction and I ran up to the door of my cell. I saw Kate surrounded by guards who pushed her into the cell next to mine and locking it.

"Maybe this'll teach you to call me an old sot." I hear the lady mumble, then leave with the rest of them.

"Kate? Are you OK?" I ask from the wall.

"I'm fine. It's Jake I'm worried about. They took him off to do _tests._" My heart sank. I knew what it was like to be an experiment and they didn't. My tail flickered.

"Can you use your powers?" I ask hopefully.

"No. I think each cell was specifically made for each of us. The old hag said there's electromagnetic radiation that's stopping my Bolts from forming. The one two cells down from me is completely made out of cement and has a Greek **bentam** on the door to repel the dead (**A/N I just made it up. If it's real, sorry. This chapter is really long!). **It's probably for Vic. Is anybody else here?"

"Kate! Is that you?" I hear Jack ask muffled.

"Hey Jack! Yeah it is!" Kate yells. "If you don't mind, I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep. Hope the scientists don't bite!" She jokes dryly.

"What are you going to sleep on?" I ask suspiciously. _The floor?_

"The floor." She answers.

"You could sleep anywhere, Katie." I say shaking my head.

"Mmhmm." That was the last thing she said for the next couple hours.

Where was everyone else? I know Josh was probably giving them a riot and Jake was doing tests. I shuddered at the thought. But where was Victoria?

**Victoria POV**

"I'll ask you one more time, Ms. Stand. Where is your brother?"

"Dead." I lied.


	4. Mutation Pt 1

**Hey y'all! I decided to wait until today to post this but I wrote it on Saturday. Some of y'all have exams this week like me or you had them earlier. The good thing about exams is that when you're done, you can write FanFiction! More POVs! If you didn't understand the end of the last chapter, good! It was supposed to be! Were y'all like 'Victoria has a brother? That was never mentioned!' Then you are right! It's a **_**secret. **_**:p –LTDA**

**Victoria POV**

_What could they want with him? _I wondered as I banged my head against the wall. The interrogation was rough. They electrocuted me every freaking time I said I didn't know! Why do you think I told them my brother was dead? I rocked the chair on two of its legs, bored out of my mind. _When are they going to let me go back to the cell? I told them what they wanted… Actually, I lied when I told them, but still. _And I couldn't stop thinking about Josh and the hard time he would give these bastards. I couldn't stop thinking about Josh in general these days. Everything from his oddly colored silvery eyes to his free spirited personality. I looked up to him too. Literally, he's _super tall._ Like 6 foot or something. And he has wings with varying shades of white and grey feathers. If only he knew…

**Josh POV **

"_I still can't believe he's the son of Maximum Ride and Fang! They died what, 20 years ago?" _

"_When Itex went down, the Boss stole some files that said it was frozen in time somehow." _My ears perked up and I stopped running to listen to their conversation. _Are they talking about me? _I thought.

"_Some scientists said in the reports that they heightened his senses and that the bird DNA was passed down at birth. They-" _

"Come on Josh, I'll race you!" Jake says next to me. He ran another lap around the track in less than a second.

"You look horrifying. Want me to go ask those guys in the suits over there if you can have some water? I'd probably get tased, but it'd be hilarious to see their expressions." He smirked.

"Nah man. Those guys are talking about me and I'm just listening."

"Sure you weren't thinking about _Tori?"_ The Brit mocked. I felt heat rise to my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do! Your ears are turning pink and—"

"Oi! You two, get running!" Jake mock salutes to him and races around the track so fast that it causes the man in the suit to gape. I jogged so I could easily watch the man who was writing things down. He was burly and had a permanent scowl etched on his face, but he wasn't holding a weapon. Unfortunately, the men behind him did so my plan disappeared. _How are we going to escape? _

**Jake POV**

I have _no_ idea what they did to me. After the tests, I was dragged into a white, sterile room and knocked unconscious with a strange gas. When I woke up, my skin was burning and I felt like my bones were melting. I never showed weakness, never yelled. A fast beeping was heard beside me and a man looked over me.

"His heart rate has doubled and his immune system is strengthened from the 3%bengal tiger DNA given."_Am I being mutated?! "_Bone density is cut in half from the 1% owl DNA and eye color has changed from aqua to light green. No doubt from the accelerant. No wings. Blood is a strange red with flecks of gold. Probably from being a Demigod. Put under observation." The pain started to get too unbearable. Spots danced across my eyes and eventually I fell into a black abyss.

**Jack POV**

It was so freakin' hot in there! I was pretty sure that they made it about 100 degrees in here just so I couldn't ice anything. I had resulted to tapping the floor in boredom and every so often Madi would yell at me to stop because it was annoying. I looked around my cell and spotted something not everybody would notice. I stopped tapping and stood up.

"Did you die? It's quiet over there." I hear Madi say.

"If I died, I would be in your cell haunting you. I found something." Silence.

"Well, what did you find!?" She finally asks.

"There's a camera in the corner of my cell. Check yours."

"I don't see anything! Just some water stains."

"Exactly! They aren't water stains!"

"Great. So they're watching our every move." She mutters, finally understanding that there were cameras watching us in our cells. "What good will knowing this do?"

"I dunno. I was gonna throw stuff at it, but there's nothing to throw. Wake Kate up. I'm bored and I want to see what would happen."

"You know what would happen, Jackie." _True._

"Too late, guys. Been awake for about ten minutes now. I just wanted to see where this conversation led to." I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you a story. It's not really a story, it's a dream I just had."

"You're going to tell us a story that's probably based around unicorns and pecan pie?" Madi asked.

"_No_. It was a _half-blood _dream." The tone in her voice told me it _wasn't_ a half-blood dream. "You know the ones that become _real._

"_You_ _know_, they can probably hear us." Madi says.

"Exactly. I want them to hear this." _I see where this is going._

"Go on then." I say knowingly. She was going to tell a story that makes these people scared out of their minds. Hopefully.

"The six of us were on Mount Olympus. We told the Olympians and dad was furious with the scientists so he opened Tartarus up and threw them all in. All of us went down there to the fiery pits protected by Hades himself, so we wouldn't perish and peered over the edge to watch all of the scientists who did wrong to us had their skin boiled off, bones broken one by one, and get torn apart limb by limb by monsters from the lowest level of Tartarus! We sighed because they didn't listen to us. The End!" She said the last part so cheery, it was scary.

"Wow." Was all I could say after that.

"Kate, if Zeus did that—"

"Shut-up, Madi!" I said a bit harshly.

"Ohh, I get it." I heard doors slamming and scared yelling from up above.

**Kate POV**

It was a bit much, but it was worth it. I laughed at the camera and I laughed at the scientists so hard I almost cried. If you weren't a demigod who heard these stories around a magical camp fire, you'd probably be freaking out. My dad, Zeus, isn't allowed to do that. If that happened, everything from Titans to demons would be released. Over my laughing I didn't hear the Dungeon door opening.

"He's down there, he's right here, and she's right there. No, there you idiots!" The Hag, the name I have dubbed the lady, yelled. I figured it was Jake, Josh, and Tori whom she was talking about.

"And take those three out. But I'd like to have a talk with Ms. Skye before we run our tests. How is Mr. Runner doing?" She asks unlocking my cell door.

"He is still incapacitated but the mutation should be complete." I took a sharp intake of breath. _They experimented on him! _"The DNA transfusion has significantly improved his body functions." I couldn't stand to hear this. My chest tightened and I balled my hands into fists. I had stopped laughing and stood up. _If only I had my bow staff, _I thought with regret.

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll—"

"You'll what, Katherine? Kill me? You're too _good _to kill a human being." I flinched when she said my full name, because I had gotten used to being called Ms. Skye by her.

"Face the facts, _Katherine_, you and your friends are our property now and we will do as we please." She states coldly, as if reading my mind.

"You k-know that you never told us your name. Or I can keep r-r_eferring _to you as the Hag." I say through clenched teeth. Not being able to form electricity made my heart feel like it was vibrating.

"A stutter. How cute_." _She said, completely unphased when I called her a hag. "You can call me Dr. Matthews." I almost blew a fuse. Hate boiled up inside me and I was seriously thinking about punching this lady in the face. A large man entered my cell and the one on my right painfully gripped my shoulder with his big hand. He led me out of the cell and up the dungeon corridor. I glanced over in Jake's direction to see him laying on the floor and looking at me with eyes full of pain. Walking out the door and into a hospital looking hallway, I held my head high as we followed my other two friends to the tests.

**A bit dramatic, I know. Madi will get more spotlight in the next chapter! If you didn't understand this chapter, here's a short summary.**

**Victoria was being questioned about her brother and we find out she likes Josh. We see Jake and Josh at the agility portion of the tests and Josh hears something interesting. Cameras in the cells? Story time for Jack and Madi after a long three hours full of boredom and tapping. Jake's a mutant and is pain. :( Crazy lady and Kate have a spat. Her hate for Dr. Matthews grows. More tests underway! Or are they? –LTDA **


	5. Mutation Pt 2

**I liked the last chapter, what about you? I wouldn't know because people won't review! Oh gods, I'm rhyming and THIS IS ****REALLY**** BAD TIMING! If Apollo did this, his punishment **_**won't **_**be bliss. *Grumbles *Mumbles.**

**Jake POV**

"They experimented on you, didn't they?" Victoria asks sadly. The pain had started to fade and I managed to sit up against the wall with my new more- muscular legs. I felt lighter, somehow, and I was _way_ stronger. My chest was more broad and strong, but my lungs burned like Tartarus. I wasn't lanky anymore, I was built like an athlete.

"_Yes."_ I hissed out painfully.

"What did they give you?" Jack asks, trying his hardest to be nice. Of course I knew they meant DNA wise.

"Something about 3% tiger and 1% owl." I said a bit more calmly even though my whole body ached.

"4 percent? Wow. You must have a _high _tolerance for pain. Do you remember them saying anything about the effects?" So I repeated everything I heard while I was awake. It probably wasn't completely correct, because I was in so much pain.

"No wings? That's not surprising. You have to have 2% or more to grow wings _and_ you'd probably die if that happened." Josh explained. I mentally glared since I couldn't actually see him.

"Where were _you,_ Victoria?" I couldn't see her face, but from the lack of talking told me it wasn't good. "I mean, you obviously weren't in here with the others."

"I, um, was being asked about someone I knew." She answers quickly and quietly.

"Who?" I asked wondering why they asked.

"My, uh, mother." I knew she was lying, but I didn't push her for answers. Whoever it was, she cared for them. A lot.

**Kate POV**

The man, whose name I soon learned was Jefferson, led me into a hallway on the right instead of following Madi and Jack. It was eerier than last. The lights were low and I was alone with two psychopaths. His hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I panicked. Fear clenched my chest and the blood started to rush to my ears. The clicking and clacking of _her_ heels echoed through the hallway. Matthews was ahead of us and her hands were clasped behind her back. They were fairly young hands with a hint of wrinkles on both, but no ring. No surprise there. She had put on a white doctor's coat in the hallway so she looked like an actual doctor. I tried to create electricity and I successfully hit Jefferson causing him to let go. I ran back the hallway I came in in a surge of adrenaline only to be caught by two guards who were blocking me. They grabbed each of my arms and pinned them painfully against my back. I let out a cry of frustration when I was turned around to face my worst enemy. A tear slid down my face in fear and I hated it. expression told me she was glad I was afraid. Glad that I was showing her _weakness_. I kicked at her until one of them had to hold my legs down too.

"Calm down, Katherine. It'll only make things worse." She says approaching me.

"_Worse! How can things get any worse? You are crazy! A deranged psychopath who enjoys watching people suffer!" _I screamed at her, my accent thicker than before.

I felt like a small child. We were face to face so I spat in it just as I felt a sharp prick on my neck. My heartbeat slowed and so did my kicking. I felt heavy as if I was made out of lead and when I was let go, I fell unconscious before I hit the floor.

**Madi POV**

"Oh my gods! Was that Kate?" I yelled as I heard screaming behind me. _What are they doing to her? _My cat ears twitched.

"Turn around and keep walking!" Charles ordered and I followed, biting my nails in worry. Leaning over to Jack I say, "I'm scared for her. You saw Jake, do you think they're making us all into mutants?" I glanced at the lab coat Charles was wearing over the suit.

"_You_ are _already _a mutant. So are the rest of us, besides Kate," He says bitterly, "but not for long." This time he sounded a bit sad, because we all knew he secretly liked her _except_ for her. I had recognized one of our guards from the alley and tried to apologize for sticking him to the ground then knocking him unconscious. He had started to cry and left, so I felt sorry for him. Some people are so sensitive!

We were brought into a large room full of weights and treadmills. Other than that, the room was completely white. _What is it with these people and the color white? _

"Seriously? I _don't_ lift weights." I say defiantly and cross my arms. I was not gonna just pick those things up and let people observe. It was stupid!

"You will do as I say and youcomplain! If you do, my friends over there can _make_ you." He said pointing in the direction of two mutants and leads us over to two side-by-side treadmills while handing us two twenty pound weights. I nearly fell over when I took one, but then I balanced it by taking one in the other hand.

"We will test your stamina and then move on to strength." I groaned.

"Did you say something, Ms. Benton?" I pursed my lips together tightly and shook my head no.

"That's what I thought." Charles said looking back down at his notes. I started to pick up speed. Every two minutes or so it got faster. I only lasted for ten minutes before I collapsed, dropping the weights and breathing deeply. I watched Jack go at it for about twenty more minutes, thirty in total.

"Excellent, Mr. Granger. You may rest for twenty. As for _you, _Ms. Benton, ten laps around the track in the next room. I glared at him, but did it anyways.

**Third person POV**

Matthews looked at the girl sprawled on the floor in disdain and wiped the spit off of her face.

"Jefferson! Take Ms. Skye to the Room." She ordered. Jefferson, the man who Kate shocked, picked her up in his arms and carried the limp demigod.

"Add the 2% Canus Lupus." Matthews ordered. The doctor had to choose carefully so she wouldn't get too powerful. Her collegues had formulated the wolf DNA, so that anyone that she used it on wouldn't turn into a wolf-hybrid like the ones that failure of a company did so many years ago.

"Can we get a .5% Buteo Jamaicensis and .5% Leporidae mix?" _Red-tailed Hawk for sense of surroundings and rabbit for enhanced speed._ That should do nicely. Jefferson hands Matthews the mixture and she adds it.

"Why the mix, ma'am?"

"Oh, I wanted to see what would happen." Matthews grabs a clip board and a pen to write down any observations. Time went by in silence.

"How long has it been?" She finally asks, impatient.

"Almost two minutes." Matthews looks down at the unmoving, brown-haired girl in front of her. Kate's face started to twitch.

"Ungh." The demigod moans. A tinge of red rises to her cheeks as her eyes snap open. The sharp blue of her eyes cause Matthews to stand back in surprise.

**Kate POV**

My whole body ached, but it was my head that hurt the most. I looked around the room I was in and remembered what had happened in the hallway. My eyes met the Hag's grey ones.

The ache had grown into an intense pain, and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fall back into unconsciousness but it wouldn't happen.

"Get me a sedative, stat!" I hear Matthews order. "HURRY UP, JEFFERSON! The screaming is too loud!" Was I screaming? I couldn't tell. My throat felt like it was on fire so it was possible. _I have to get out of this room! _It was the only thing I could think about right then. I clutched my head and ground my teeth together trying to stop the screaming.

"Blood pressure is extremely high ma'am, and we used the last of the sedatives on Jake Runner." I heard.

"At least the freakin' screaming stopped." A voice that was neither Matthews nor Jefferson said.

"Dr. Samuels! This is _my_ project, what are _you_ doing in here?" She exclaimed.

"I thought I could lend a hand. Who is this?" He asks, irritated

"Katherine Skye. Daughter of Zeus." She said bitterly.

"Really? There hasn't been one since Thalia and Jason Grace." I'm sure it was someone I knew, but I didn't care.

"Can you help or not?" Matthews asks impatiently.

"Get her to look at me." I could _feel _the movement in the ground. Weird.

"Katherine, look at this man."

"Just as soon as you die in the bloody pits of Tartarus." I threaten through clenched teeth, and then let out a weak cough.

"Well, she hates your guts." _You're a real Sherlock Holmes. "_Katherine, is it? Please look at me." He asks nicely. His soothing voice washed over me like a heat wave and if he could make the pain stop, I'd do anything. So I opened my eyes and look at a handsome, blond-haired doctor with violet irises.

"You're a son of Hypnos?"I guessed hoarsely. He nods and places a hand over my face, causing my eyelids to fall and I went into a deep sleep free of pain.

**Third Person POV**

"That was…"

"Interesting, strange, successful, intense?" Jefferson offers, pacing around the small room.

"I can't quite place it. Take her back down to her cell." Jefferson picked the girl up and shot his eyebrows up in surprise. Samuels watched, disinterested.

"She and Mr. Runner seem to be having similar reactions." Matthew's goon wondered aloud.

"That was expected._" _Matthews jots down and looks at the blond doctor. "Thanks Samuels. I'll mention you in my report."

"No, you won't." He says for a fact, leaving the Room.

"He's right. I won't." Jefferson carries her out the door and Matthews sits down in her red chair, exhausted and successful.

**Victoria POV**

"It was an accident, I promise!" I yell at Josh. _Why couldn't he believe me?_

"Uh huh, sure it was. You said you would stop looking at my aura!" He yelled back. _Not just his aura, I said I would stop looking at _all_ of their auras._

"My mind just kind of wandered! It won't happen again." Silence from him. It really _was_ an accident too, but he didn't believe me! I knew he was exhausted and angry, and there was something else there too but I couldn't get it!

"Will you two _stop? _I have a killer headache and you're not helping!" Jake whines. I looked around my cell and sighed. It was so plain with the cement walls, and the only thing that was different was a steel door with like a bazillion locks!

"Guys, the door is opening." Jake points out as we hear the sliding of a heavy door. I run up and look out the small window

"It's-it's Kate." I say, shocked and surprised. _That was quick for testing._ "Where are Madi and Jack?" I heard him ask. Running up to the small opening in my cell door, I see the two of them came stumbling behind the one carrying a limp Kate followed by a shorter, skinnier man. Jack saw Kate and went ballistic. (**A/N** **I just realized that Jack and Kate are names from my favorite TV show, LOST! How epic is that?) **Jack attacked the two guards behind him and really beat them up. My jaw literally dropped open as it happened. Charles sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling a taser gun from his pocket. He shot it at the son of Boreas and Jack froze in place. One of the guards stood up and wiped his bloody nose. Boy, was he _angry._ The man kicked Jack repeatedly until he fell over. He finally dragged the boy and tossed him back into his cell. Charles clears his throat.

"Good news kiddos," He announces cheerfully. "We are done for the day. Tomorrow, we start with the questioning." I look at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious!

"What about food? We're starving in here!" Josh yells and my stomach rumbles. He was right; we hadn't eaten since we were kidnapped.

"My colleagues will bring food by in about an hour. Don't try any funny business. I assure you, you will not be able to get out." I watch as my friends are shoved into their cells. I cursed at him in Greek.

"Watch your language, Ms. Stand. It _could_ get you into trouble." _Did he speak Greek?_

"And _you _better watch your weight. You're getting a_ bit_ round in the belly." He glares at me with dark brown eyes. Of course it wasn't true, but it was funny. He storms out of here with his goons, leaving the six of us alone.

**Hehehe, pain and suffering in this chapter…I think I may be a bit psychotic! I think some of it was funny too. BTWs the order of cells I'm about to show you is from the dungeon door to the end of the… hall? I don't know what it's called but here goes! Josh, Victoria, Jake, Kate, Madi, and Jack. Don't worry! They'll escape soon and there'll be time travel, museum heists, picnics, Hunters of Artemis, a prophecy, **_**aaaannnddd**_** an old horse man. It's not in that order though. I'm pretty sure the order will be Hunters, old horse man, prophecy, time travel, picnics, and then a museum heist. I got a lot planned for them... **

**PS: **_**This chapter has 2, 315 words. **_**Bye! - LTDA **


	6. Escap-e

**These chapters are getting really long! Don't worry; my morbid-ism has dropped since the last chapter! Now that the six of them are together again, sort of, they can figure out a way to escape. Can anybody figure out a way to escape? Let's find out! –LTDA**

**Jake POV**

OK, it has been _way _more than an hour since Charles said that we would get our food. More like two days. The pain had slowly ebbed away, but I still felt… strange. I was stronger, lighter, and I could sense things I couldn't before. My cell was normal, I guess you could say. It was like any other jail cell except it had reinforced bars. The ground was just plain dirt. It sucked, but at least I could see Kate. She was still unconscious and something was different about her. She was a lot leaner and a streak of silver lined her brown hair. Her jeans were torn and feet bare. I guess I hadn't noticed that my sneakers were gone too.

"How are you guys holding up over there?" I hear Madi ask.

"I'm better, but I don't know about Kate. She's still asleep." I answer as I lean my head against the wall made out of bars. "Is Jack ok?"

"Yeah. He's punching a wall, but yeah." An awkward silence passed. That idea had crossed my mind more than once, but then I figured all it would do is given me bloody knuckles.

"We're not gonna get out of here, are we?" Vic asks doubtful. Hope had started to fade for all of us and I could tell. My jaw set in determination and I looked at the camera in the corner when I answered, "One day. We will get out, one day."

The Dungeon, we had officially named this place, door opened and a bell rang. I saw six Mutt Men, mutated men, carry a tray to each of us. One of them slid a tray inside and I leaned over to grab it. A small piece of dry-looking bread and a scoop of glop lay on the tray._ Oh well, food is food. _There weren't any forks, so I used the bread to eat the glop.

"I am _not _going to eat this. It looks like raw sewage!" Madi gagged.

"I could eat anything." Josh states, and I heard him smack. Somebody let out a belch.

"Really, Jack?" I ask, sickened.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" He shot back rudely.

"Sorry." Victoria apologizes and I laugh. I watched Kate breathe slowly, in and out, through her nose. She lay on the mirror-looking floor with her head rested on an outstretched arm. _She looks so peaceful, _I thought and my heart fluttered. _No, Jake! You don't like her like that! _Did I?

**Madi POV**

I tried to cast a few small spells to help heal Jake from my cell and I think it worked! After I sort of ate the piece of bread, I tried to think of a spell that would unlock the door._ Come on, Madeline! Think! If only you had your spell book…_ I hadn't talked to any undead lately, and I was kind of a relief. I knew the others thought it was weird, but they never said a word.

"_Light the candles of freedom, let us all play a part. Let the flame last forever; feel the warmth of its glow. Hmmmmm…" _Victoria sang softly.

"That's a really old song, Vic. How do you know it?" Jake asks, slightly awed.

"Hmmn? Oh, that song. I think it was that time we went to Carolina (**A/N The north and south combined sometime after the war with Gaea. I'll show you what the new country is made of at the bottom.) **and that choir was singing outside the museum." _The museum? Oh ya…_

_**Flashback in Madi POV (Had to throw one in here)**_

_We were laughing and eating ice-cream in the field in front of the Museum of Old in Carolina. Kids were running around and teenagers were hover-boarding. Parents were holding younger children in their arms. I was jealous of them that they get to be normal and I didn't._

"_Are we ever going to go _inside_, guys?" I whined. This museum held things from the 1900's and there was a car in there. With wheels! _

"_Chiron said we had to be back in New York at camp in 5 hours." Kate explained, a bit sad. She had wanted to see the museum too._

"_We can make time! I heard there was a Roasted Pecan cart inside…" I said, making sure to mention the Pecans._

"_Well, in that case I'm in!" Kate agreed and I snickered._

"_I guess we could spend a little time in there." Josh gave in. Jack pouted, "But we could _learn _something in there!" I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. We all finished off our ice-cream._

"_Owww! Fine, fine! We can go in!" _

"_Race you!" Jake dared, already at the door. We had to run to catch him._

"_What took you so long?" He yawned mockingly, leaning against the gigantic doorway. I pushed past him and walked inside. It was amazing! The ceiling was extremely high up, the walls and floor were made completely out of white marble. Exhibits were surrounded by red velvet ropes and the music from outside seemed to seep through the walls._

"_I see the pecans! Jake, come with me!" She took his hand and dragged him to the Roasted Pecan Cart._

"_Madi! Look at this bookshelf!" I heard Victoria call. I looked over in her direction and saw a massive maple wood bookshelf filled to the sides with books. Running up to meet her, I spy a glass case with a note inside._

**Due To Recent Discoveries, This Book Has Been Moved. What Originally Occupied This Stand Was A Book Written By None Other Than Angel Ride Herself. May She And The Flock Rest In Peace.**

"_JOSH!" We yelled simultaneously, earning shhs and pointing. Josh jogged swiftly over to us._

"_What?" Then he looks down at the paper._

"_Angel Ride? That was my aunt's name! But, she's still alive…" He says doubtfully._

**Madi POV**

I remember now! That was also the day Josh found out that his family had been dead for about twenty years.

"That book!" I said aloud on accident.

"What book?" Jake asks, curious.

"The one we saw that day at the museum, Vic! I wonder what it held…" The occupied my mind until I fell asleep.

"Rise and shine, kids!" Charles voice announced, waking me from my slumber. I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My muscles were sore from yesterday and my stomach growled from lack of food eaten.

"What bloody time is it?" I hear Jake say, still half asleep.

"That, I cannot tell you."

"Jackson! What _did _you do to your hands?" I heard him reply he punched a wall and pretended it was Charles' face.

"Oh." Charles said, a bit scared. He walked by my cell and peered in.

"Ms. Benton, if you will come with me, I have the pleasure of speaking to you today." His cheeriness sort of scared me. _At least he's polite. Unlike someone I know…_ He unlocks my door and stands there smiling at me. _If he wasn't insane, he would be kinda cute, _I thought looking in his brown eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask, standing up and crossing my arms.

"Then we have ways of _making_ you." So I rolled my eyes, and followed him without another word.

**Jack POV**

I was in no mood to be questioned today. I hadn't slept all night and my hands hurt from punching the wall. Yeah, not my best idea. An older woman, whom I had _definitely_ seen before, opened up my cell door and stepped in.

"Jackson, please don't freak out." I gaped at the lady with familiar golden hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"_Nana_? You're one of _them?" _I was extremely shocked. My heart caught in my chest and I couldn't breathe.

"It isn't what you think, Jackson! When you left, _they_ found _me_. They offered me a job, but I didn't know you would be involved!"

"_Sure_. You _knew_ I had been experimented on, didn't you?" This time, it was her that was shocked. My voice was bitter and my heart shuddered.

"How did you—"

"I overheard you on the phone that morning I left. On top of being a demigod, you couldn't take it, could you?" The back of my eyes stung. _You will not cry! _She looked down at her feet in regret. A man in a white lab coat came to comfort her.

"I'll take him, Virgina." He says as he kissed her forehead. _What the? Was she married!? _I looked at her hands and saw a 2 karat diamond ring. Nana left me alone with this man.

"I'm Dr. Stone. Come with me." His face was stone cold and his tone serious. I was in no mood to fight, so I got up and walked out after him.

**Jake POV**

The glop had made my stomach more upset than it already was and I was too. I watched her all night. Kate had woken up a few hours ago with pain etched in her face. She looked over at me and sighed, then sat up with a grunt of pain.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked, but clearly she wasn't. Kate's lip was bleeding and she put a hand up to her face.

"Bloody brilliant." Her voice was scratchy and distant. She moved over to the far wall opposite of me and sat with her head resting against another mirror behind her.

"Stop being sarcastic. What happened yesterday?" I asked, but no answer. She turned her head to her left, my right, and just stared at the back wall of her cell. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. I was worried about her. _Is she in pain? _I thought. Seeing her like this was hard to bare. I didn't even hear my door open.

"Mr. Runner? I'm Jefferson." I turn my head to see a burly man with a dark, curly- top (**A/N Curly top means hair if you didn't know. Awww, romance!) **

"Not gonna happen, big guy. Just keeeeep walking." I say, looking back at Kate. He storms over to me and grabs the back of my neck. Hard.

"Geez, Jeffery!" I say as he forces me up from the ground. I see Kate look over at us and glare. Unfortunately, Jeffy here sees her.

"Hello, Katherine." He greets. She narrows her eyes and just turns her head back towards the end of her cell. Jefferson basically drags me out of there by the shoulder.

**Kate POV**

My whole body burned and the headache hadn't gone away. I saw Jake, but I didn't feel like speaking to him and when Jefferson pulled him out, I was kinda glad. He would've kept pestering me about what had happened earlier and I didn't want to talk about it. I saw my friends being led out one by one. Vic was lucky and got a nice-looking lady who I'm pretty sure I'd seen before. For a brief moment, I saw Samuels lead Josh away, but didn't recognize him. From all the silence, I knew I was alone. Looking in the mirror was horrifying. My blue eyes seemed to have dulled and my hair had a streak in it. I realized I looked older, thinner, and leaner even though I was 15. I think. My heart was beating like a jack rabbit and I didn't understand why. _Why am I here? Why am I alone? Why did both my parents abandon me? _Zeus would've done something by now. My immortal half-sister, Thalia, told me that dad had turned her into a tree to keep her from dying. Thalia was the lead Hunter in Artemis's select group of girls. She told me another story about the War with Gaea, and how her brother almost died doing so. I wondered if Chiron had the Hunters looking for us.

"- giving me the silent treatment?" A familiar voice asked. I was so caught up in memories and pain I didn't notice someone had appeared at my cell door. Jerking my head around to see my least favorite person, I scowled. A strange growl emitted from my throat and threw my hands up to it in surprise. _What the bloody h*** was that?_ I wondered, still surprised.

"Did you really just _growl_ at me, Katherine?" Matthews asked, amused. I pursed my lips into a fine line of anger and turned my head back towards my _favorite _wall. "Probably just a side effect." Apparently, the look on my face wasn't meeting her standards.

"I bet your heart is beating really fast too, hmmn?" I immediately put my hand to my heart, and it was. "Remarkable! The grey wolf DNA has colored your hair and I bet your canines are rather sharp." _Grey wolf DNA?! _I felt my sharper teeth inside.

"What do you _want _Matthews?" I strained to say, my throat still hot. But I still did not look at her.

"_Doctor _Matthews to you. I just wanted to talk. Do you _feel _any different? You certainly _look _different." My mouth was dry and by lip was cold from the drying blood. And I _certainly _didn't want to give her the satisfaction of answering. "You know, we _could _take this up to an interrogation room." I didn't answer and I heard her sigh. "All this wouldn't have happened if the five of you demigods weren't handed over to that half-breed, Chiron."

"_Leave. Me. Alone!" _I growled through clenched teeth. In the mirror, I saw her typing something on a HPR (Holographic Phone Receptor) and raise her eyebrows then narrow them in disgust.

"Come with me." She says dangerously and pulls out a hand gun. A _real _one, not an electrical one.

"_Get up._ We are going for a walk." I turn around to see the barrel pointed at me.

"You wouldn't kill me." I say hoarsely, but I didn't entirely believe myself.

"No, I wouldn't. But it would hurt _really bad _if I shot you in the shoulder, now wouldn't it?" Without further questions, I got up and winced in pain.

"Get in front of me, and hurry." I did what she said, and felt the barrel in contact with my shoulder. "Walk." Every step I took was painful. She led me out of the Dungeon and through several hallways until we saw my friends either fighting or standing over the fallen. I grinned weakly at the sight.

**Jack POV**

_Side kick, block, swing, repeat. _Were the things going through my mind right then. It felt _awesome _to kick their butts! I was weilding Kate's bow, which I happened to find in a storage room next to the room I was interrogated in after I took out _Dr_. _Stone. _Once everyone was down, I heard a loud throat cleared.

"_Ahem." _I looked up and saw the Hag holding a gun at Kate and the bow dropped with a clang. It was horrifying.

"_Not a very good move, children!" _She yelled, a bit blond hair was a looked like she was in pain. "Stop what you're doing or Ms. Skye gets _shot_." I heard a gasp from the girls behind me and Jake goes rigid in front of me. Seeing Josh sneak up behind Matthews, made me afraid and relieved at the same time. _If she notices, Kate will get shot. If she doesn't, she'll be free._ Josh knocks Matthews into the wall, causing her to hit her head and go unconscious, while Jake runs up to grab Kate and bring her back to us. Josh takes the gun and throws it across the hallway. I wrap my arms around Kate and give her a big hug.

"Jackie, you're hurting me." She says and I let go. The six of us group hug in relief that we were finally free. Once we let go, I picked her bow back up and handed it to her. Kate took it in her hands and smiled warmly at me. _Is it just me, or are her teeth sharper than before?_ It was intimidating, but cute like a puppy dog.

"Thanks." She pounds the end of it on the ground, and it retracts into a bracelet. It was a good thing she brought it to the café, because all of us left our weapons at either the camp or the park.

"I can heal that lip, you know." Madi says excitedly holding up her book.

"That'd be nice. Can you get rid of this streak in my hair?" Kate asks hopefully. The daughter of Hecate mutters a few words and places a hand in front of her face.

"Unfortunately, no. The silver is no doubt imbedded in your DNA. It would only come back."

"Uh, can I get any help here guys?" Victoria asks. I look over and see a pile of clothing with legs.

"Thank the gods! It's freezing in this hallway!" I say as I go over to get my sweatshirt, scarf, and gloves. Jake takes off Kate's jacket and shoes to give her.

"No shoes, Jay. I don't want them." She takes and tosses them in Matthews's direction. Kate takes her jacket and carefully puts it over her shoulders.

"How exactly are we going to get out of here?" Vic, now holding nothing, asks the question we've all been wondering.

"Go down that hallway and turn left 3 times. The last hallway you turn right. The door at the end of the hallway leads to a courtyard." We all turn to face my Nana.

"Why exactly do _you_ want to help _us_?" Madi asks carefully. I locked eyes with my Nana.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you. This is my way of saying, I'm sorry Jackson." Everyone turns to look at me and I kept my expression stoic.

"She's telling the truth. Thank you, Nana. What will you do now?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, I'll make sure you kids get a good head start. I'm figuring Dr. Matthews here will be out cold for a while." She answers motioning to the doctor. "Now, get! Before back-up is contacted." So we followed her directions exactly, stopping once to let Kate get on my back. I figured she was exhausted and I offered to give her a piggy back ride. It was childish, but worth it.

Light filtered through the door up ahead and I was excited. I figured we had been there for about three days, but it could've been worse. It probably will be worse the next time we run into them. I know when I was experimented on; they did all sorts of things to us. Why was this time different?

**Victoria POV**

Losing the jacket, I stretched my red-tipped, brown speckled, black wings to their 12 foot length. I was the first one through the door and I stopped in surprise. A group about thirty various girls with about half the amount of wolves stopped talking and looked at us. I recognized one of them.

"You're Thalia, right?" I asked the black haired girl with a silvery sort of crown who was standing at Artemis's side. In the background, there was a stretch of green and I figured it was a forest.

"Who wants to know?" She asks suspiciously, bow aimed at my chest. I put my hands up to show we didn't mean harm.

"Oh, I don't know. Your cousin who would me muah, your half-sister, and our friends." Thalia lowers her bow and motions for the other Hunters to do the same.

"Sorry, didn't recognize you guys. Why do you have, um, wings?" She asks, staring at me with familiar electric blue eyes. I let out laugh and lower my arms.

"_That _is a long story."

"I bet you have a longer story about why you're here. And you can tell it on the way back to camp." _Camp. _I couldn't wait to get back! Jack and Jake came on either side of me while Josh and Madi were still behind us.

"What about me? I'm not a demigod." Josh asks. He was right, he wasn't a half-blood and therefore not allowed inside the border. I fingered the skull ring on my hand, because it was comforting to know I had it back. My father had given it to me and I still have no idea what it does!

"Chiron has made an exception. Now come on, we better get going." Thalia explains, hopping on one of the wolves backs.

"Vic if you, Jack, Kate, and Josh want to meet us there, Madi and I can go with the Hunters." Jake offered. I really wanted to go feel the wind in my wings so I agreed.(**A/N Jack and Kate can manipulate the wind, and Jack uses it to fly.)**

"I'm not in the mood to fly there. I'll just go with the Hunters." Kate says, looking over Jack's shoulder. The other Hunters get onto one of the wolves.

**Madi POV**

One of those mutts, I could handle. But _that many? _Wolves were just as bad as dogs.

"How long do you think it would take to get back to camp?" I ask the creepy Goth girl.

"An hour or so if we don't run into monsters." _An hour. I can handle an hour._

"Fine. See you there!" Victoria, Josh, and Jack took off into the sky leaving me, Kate, and Jake to the care of these girls. The wolf I mount growls at me and Jake gets behind me. A bit too close for comfort, though. I watch Kate pet the white wolf she was riding. I didn't want to say anything inside, but she smelled like a dog. Don't judge me; this is the 3% cat talking. So we rode off towards the forest on the edge of the horizon.

**Awww! A happy chappie ending! Like I said earlier, I was going to tell you what the country had as states. Carolina, Virgina, York, Jersey, Hampshire, Medium (Which is made of Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, and Arkansas), Dakota, Oregon(which now is included Idaho and half of California, Colorado, East Coast( Louisiana, Alabama, Florida, Mississippi.) Everything else is either owned by England or is its own country. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Almost 3,800 words!**


	7. Beach Time

**If more people read this story, it could be my most successful! Now that the gang had escaped the Dungeon, what will they do? If you don't understand my terminology, here are some definitions.**

**Dungeon: A dark place with cells and hidden cameras made specifically for a certain group of teenagers.**

**Mutt Men: Like Erasers, except they are just enhanced. No wolf DNA.**

**Pecan Pie: Delicious desert. **

**That's all I can think of for now! How much has Camp Half-Blood changed? Probs not a lot.**

**Victoria POV**

In the distance was my favorite place on earth. The Strawberry Fields came into view on the horizon and I sped up.

"Vic! Slow down!" I hear Josh yell behind me. Wind blew my hair backwards and I dived down.

"She's not gonna slow down, dude." Jack speeds past me and eventually it becomes a race that Josh was losing. We landed in the sea of red and picked a couple to eat. The Hunters and the rest of our friends came out of the forest behind us.

"Right on time!" I say happily. Being free gave me the best feeling and if I ever saw another doctor again, I would scream. I watched as Madi scurried as far away from the wolves as possible and Jake arguing with Kate about something. The plants rubbed against me as I pushed my way out of the strawberries and into an open field that led to the forge and eventually the cabins. In the south, I saw a newly refurbished Big House with a light blue paint that sat on a high hill. Campers in orange t-shirts shuffled outside on the porch and satyrs blew their pipes. Chiron galloped over to greet us. His hair was graying and his smile was surrounded by a 3 foot long beard. The six of us grouped and stood in front of the hunters. Josh was standing next to me when he leaned over and asked what the horse-man was. I told him to shut-up and listen.

"Children! I'm so glad to see you! When you didn't show up at Capture the Flag on Friday night, I figured that you all had run off again! One of the Roman campers had informed me the next day that you all had been captured, so I contacted the Hunters to start a search party. Are you all right?" He rambled, but with good intent.

"We are all probably hungry and I'm pretty sure Jay and Kate could use some Ambrosia." Madi informed him. Twigs were stuck in her hair and dirt was on her face. I'm guessing the ride didn't go so well…

"Why don't you come up to the Big House and we'll get things sorted out, hmm?" He offers, looking at each and every one of us.

"Thalia, the Hunters can stay in Cabin 8 for now. Dinner bell will be in a couple hours. Thank you, my lady, for having your Hunters find my campers." He says, addressing both my cousin and Artemis.

"We're always glad to help, Chiron." Artemis says with a nod of her head. She turns to the girls. "Off to Cabin 8. I'll be back in a couple days. Zeus called a meeting and I'm late." The goddess runs off towards the woods and in a flash of light, she was gone.

**Madi POV**

We sat inside the Big House on leather couches and chairs. Chiron had made coffee and hot chocolate, so I took one of each. I leaned back against the warm leather and gulped down my drinks.

"Start from the beginning." Chiron requested, now in a motorized wheel chair. It was an old model of one, too. Josh, who was standing, started the tale with when we were eating at Pete's Café.

"If only we had noticed in time." He commented after telling the story. It felt like a bad soap opera: _Oh, if only Brad had proposed to her sooner, then his brother wouldn't be getting married in a week! _I chuckled at the thought. Jake picked up the story from when he woke up.

"I was so glad when I saw him come through the doorway! It was lonely with those creeps around." Josh piped in.

"_Shh_!"

"Right, sorry!" He apologized. The room seemed to get tenser when Jake had told us, in detail, his mutation. Vic put a hand on his arm in comfort. We all told snippets about the Dungeon.

"Oh ya! Kate told a story that made some of _them _run out in terror. I know, I heard it." Jack said with a bark of laughter and retold it.

"Kate, you do know Zeus isn't—" She holds up a hand to stop Chiron.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to scare them." She says, taking a small bite of ambrosia and leaned against the couch cushion. A girl in a dark purple shirt runs into the large room gasping. When she sees us, she hesitates and then regains her composure.

"Yes, River?" He asks a bit troubled. The blond haired girl shifted nervously on her feet and held a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Praetor Helena needs to speak with you." River says, glancing at us nervously. _What was her deal?_ I thought, putting my empty cup on the ground. If only dinner would come soon…

**Josh POV**

I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure that Chiron's campers wore orange shirts, not purple. Glancing next to me, Kate and I looked at each other and I saw she had the same thought.

"Right now? What's wrong?" Chiron asks, wheeling over to the girl.

"A son of Apollo, who has the sight, told us a prophecy. It's pretty strange and we can't make sense of it." She held the piece of paper out and Chiron wheeled over to take it. He unraveled it and furrowed his bushy brow in concentration.

"Thank you, River. I will contact your Praetor as soon as possible. Stay for dinner if you want, the day is almost over and it would take awhile to get back to camp. Your mother's Greek counter-part is in Cabin 6. Feel free to stay there tonight.

"Thank you." She left the Big House and we were all looking at Chiron.

**Jake POV**

That was definitely strange. I could've _sworn_ she was guilty about something, and when she looked at us, I think she might've known us. But I forgot about it shortly. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Now, what is this about _tests?"_ He asks, changing the subject. Victoria filled him in on what it was. The weird thing was that he didn't seem fazed by any of this, as if he had heard it before.

After filled in about that, Kate told in very little detail what she knew. Josh leaned forward and looked at his friends incredulously.

"2% wolf DNA, and you didn't turn into an Eraser?!" _What's an Eraser? _Apparently I said that aloud, because he answered me.

"A wolf hybrid that has claws and hair _everywhere! _They—" Kate slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I _really _don't want to hear this." She said, then pulled away disgusted. "You _licked_ my hand!"

"Sorry, didn't want your smelly hand on my face." Kate glared at him. _At least she's acting like herself again._

"_Shove off! _At least I don't act like a nymph on a sugar high!"

"_Me_? What about _you? _You and your _mood swings_." The two of them were face to face. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I _don't_ have mood swings! _You—" _Victoria pulled them apart and sat between them.

"That's enough, guys. Let's just _finish the story." _Chiron looked at her, thankful. So Madi and I finished the story and afterwards, the old centaur was deep in thought.

"I'll tell you something that I haven't before." He lets out a sigh and looks at Josh. "Your parents, Max and Fang, came here once with their Flock." We all looked at him, surprised. "The 7 of the last Great Prophecy had a run in with them shortly before the war with Gaea. Maximum Ride told us that she was supposed to save the world. And that she did." Josh acted like this was all news to him. He had told us his parents were experiments and brought down Itex. "When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," He made an extremely sad face." fell into the Underworld, the Flock offered to help. Once found, the eight of them met up with the other five and started a life changing battle. Now, I won't go into details, but after the war, the Flock left only to return every other year to visit. They stopped when you were born, Josh. We never saw them again." Silence filled the now uncomfortable room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"After the story you all just told me, I'm almost certain that this prophecy is meant for the six of you." Chiron handed Kate the Prophecy since she was the closest to him. She unraveled the paper and scanned the page.

"This is a very _poorly _written prophecy. The first two stanzas have five lines and the last one in each of them doesn't rhyme with anything. The last stanza only has four lines and the poem pattern is different. And there are only six of us! Not eight. This seems like a fake." Victoria says, leaning over her cousin's shoulder.

"Can we at least hear it first?" I ask desperately.

"The Team Of Eight Will Travel from an Age

To a Place Where No One Reign

Where to Seek a Flock Grown in Cage

And the Smallest Feather To Gain

An Object that Ensures Success

Time Runs Short In the Place of Woe

Back to Camp You Will Go

With Knowledge to Complete the Quest

Only To End up Repossessed

By The One You Call Friend

New and Old Enemies You Will Find

Different In State of Mind

Troubles Ensue Without End

Until The Bond Is In Mend."

"I agree with Vic." Kate agrees. I looked at Chiron and raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to say it, but I believe this is real."

"But, Chiron, there's no way to travel back in time! The only time machines go forward, not backwards. And they're expensive!" Madi exclaims. "I could see if my mother would make a portal or something, but that'd take a while."

"The only one who can control time is Kronos. I _don't_ see that happening anytime soon." I interjected. At camp, we learned about the war with Kronos and Gaea. Percy Jackson seemed like a pretty smart guy to do the things he did (A**/N I hope that made you laugh.)**. Yeah, he had help, but it's still awesome!

"A short time before Zeus rescued his siblings from their father, Kronos fell in love with a mortal woman. They had a son and named him after his father, Ouranos. Ouranos has the power to control time, like Kronos." _How come we didn't know about this?_

"That won't do us any good. If Ouranos was a demigod then, he would be dead by now." Kate countered.

"Not if he used his powers to stay young forever." All of us were stunned. We never considered the possibility of another time bender and quite frankly, it was shocking.

"Would he help us?" Jack asks, running a hand through his wind-blown hair.

"I'm sure he would, at a price. Though he's probably a bit angry at the gods and could be hostile towards you.

"What kind of price?" I ask, unsure at where this was headed.

"I honestly don't have a clue. When you leave to find him, I'll give you some gold to take and offer it. You'll leave in the morning. Josh, go down the armory after dinner. I'm sure we can find you a weapon. As for the rest of you, I'll have bags packed with Ambrosia, Nectar, some rope, and a few water bottles in a couple hours. Now, I think it's time we ate."

**Jack POV**

The food was delicious and I couldn't get enough of it. Steaks, creamy mashed potatoes, buttered rolls with honey, and so many different desserts! Instead of eating in the Mess Hall, the six of us decided to carry as much food as we could down to the beach and watch the sun set.

I lay on the beach in a circle with Vic and Josh around a small campfire watching Madi, Kate, and Jake toss around an old Frisbee that they found by the volleyball court on our way to the Mess Hall. Jake ran in circles around the two girls causing them to fall on the sand, laughing. Kate's hair blew freely behind her and her smile made my heart jump. I've had a crush on her for a few years now, but I could never compete with Jake. Seeing the way they looked at each other was torture. They definitely liked each other, but neither of them knew it. Kate was completely oblivious when it comes to her feelings. Josh and Victoria seem to have a thing, but it never got serious, and I didn't know about Madi.

"Hey, you OK Jackie?" Josh asks, looking at me with concerned silvery eyes.

"Never better." I answered, not taking my eyes off the three of my friends.

"You are definitely not ok, Jack. Didn't you hear what he called you?" Vic's voice seemed far away.

"Hmmn? Ya, whatever."

**Madi POV**

"I'm done with this game!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in defeat from the ground.

"Come on! I'll let you be on my team if we play another round." Jake pleads.

"If you do that, I would electrify you and not apologize." The other Brit explains, standing up and brushing sand off her shirt. I did the same and rushed back to the rest of my friends.

"I got your pie!"

"So? I could easily walk back and get my own." Kate says, brushing off the comment as she and Jake follow quickly behind.

"You're no fun!" I exclaim, handing it back. She takes it and sits giving her famous death-glare.

"I can't believe we're going to be time-travelers tomorrow!" I exclaim, plopping down next to Jack and stealing the piece of cake he was holding.

"Hey! Give that back!" I take a fork and dig into the delicious cake, mocking the son of Boreas.

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers." He blows a cold gust of wind at me. I looked over to the others for help. Josh was poking Victoria repeatedly, trying to get her to give him her banana bread cake with vanilla ice-cream. Jake was lying on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky that was barely illuminated by the dimming fire. Kate was messing with her hair.

"I think I should dye this silver streak red. Don't want to look at it anymore." Kate says, playing with it. Neither did I, actually. It was off-setting.

"Dye it blue to go with your eyes. It seems like your favorite color, too." Jack suggests, now completely over the cake thing.

"Come by my Cabin later. I have some hair dye you could use." I offer.

"Since when do you dye your hair?" I blushed at the memory.

"Remember that Fourth of July celebration where I had this huge crush on Jimmy? Son of Aphrodite? I dyed my hair the colors of the old American flag which involved red, white, and _blue _to impress him_."_

"_Yes_! We can go in a few minutes, so Josh can head over to the forges." She says. Jack, Vic, and Jake look at us simultaneously.

"What about us?"

"You can either go to your cabins or rest up for the quest, or get attacked by harpies when you're out past curfew." I reasoned. Sometimes, my friends could be a little empty headed. We dumped our left- overs into the fire in tribute to our parents. Josh just gave his to the seagulls, since his parents were not gods. Kate and I walked to Hecate's cabin in complete silence.

**Josh POV**

When Kate read the prophecy aloud, I figured some of it out. Once back in time, I would see my family. I was excited, but a bit nervous. It's been forever since I've last seen them and they probably wouldn't even know me!

"Try this one." Kameron, a son of Hephaestus, told me. After that delicious dinner, I had gotten lost on my way to the forge and ran into a group of meditating goat-men. They threw cans at me, so eventually I made my way here. He handed me a thin bladed sword with only a handle. I took it from the demigod and swung it a few times. Of course the light thing would shatter! Kameron's eyebrows rose, impressed.

"That was cool, but you need something that _won't _get you killed in the midst of battle." He took out this thing that sort of looked like two small poles linked together with a sliver chain.

"These are nunchakus, or nunchucks." I had to admit, it was pretty cool. I took one side and started to swing, ending up with a bump on my head the size of a grapefruit that had already started to fade. The boy took the weapon away.

"So, that didn't work." He goes into a box and I hear metal clanging against metal. He pulls a large hammer out and hands it to me. "You look like a strong enough guy to handle Fortis here." I wrap my hand around the leather handle threw it across the room at an old potato sack.

"I like this one." I say, going over to pick it back up. The head had a symbol engraved on it that looked like Celtic runes. The curves and twists gave it an artists' feel.

**Victoria POV**

I lay on the top of the first of two beds in Hades' cabin and stared at my skull-shaped ring deep in thought.

"Victoria?" A man's voice booms across the room. I sat up and peered at a familiar dark and tall figure.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Artemis said that Zeus called a meeting on Olympus." My father walked over and sat in the chair next to my bed and rubbed his dark, haired chin. His black robes settled on the furniture.

"It's your brother." A pang goes through my chest. "The next time you see him, you don't believe a word he says." He says. My violet eyes lock with his.

"Peter would never do such a thing." _Great, I sound like Kate._

"Something went wrong with his last quest." Hades says sympathetically. "Just keep what I told you in mind." With that, he left me with thoughts and the dark of night.


	8. Chapter 8

**LES MISERABLES IS AMAZING! YOU MUST SEE IT! I cried all three times. My favorite character is Gavroche, the little boy! I know it's off-topic but I had to say something. Anyways! Happy New Years Day guys! By the time I post this it will probably be like the 3****rd**** or something. I realized I haven't been doing disclaimers so here goes! I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride because if I did, the world would be a recreation of Eden. Enjoy!**

**Josh POV**

I didn't sleep the entire night. I went down to the Arena and practiced with my new toy. Fortis broke as many as 298 dummies and hit 2 unlucky satyrs. That _had _to hurt. Light tinged the dark sky in the distance and the knot in my stomach tightened. _Even if I do see my mom and dad again, they won't know who I am. I wouldn't be born yet. _Picking my hammer up again, a voice sounded near me. I look up and see a blond girl in a purple shirt standing awkwardly at the entrance.

"I'm sorry. Didn't think anyone would be up at this hour. I'll just… leave." I wipe sweat off my forehead and take a breath.

"No it's fine. I was gonna meet my friends in about an hour. Why don't you… come practice with me?" I asked, a bit uncertain about her. This was the same girl, River I think, that told Chiron about the prophecy. She turned to face me and I was a bit startled. River's eyes were almost like a kaleidoscope and fit her prominent face perfectly. She was… pretty. _What about Vic? _I asked myself. _She'd never fall for me._ _But what if she did?_

"Thanks. I thought I would get a little practice in before heading off back to camp." She approached me with a smile, while unsheathing a long knife. About a foot long.

"No problem. I've been here all night and I was getting bored. Want to battle?" I asked, smirking. This girl was all right. For an hour, we laughed and dodged blows, kicking each other's butts.

**Victoria POV**

I had met up with Madi and Kate outside Jake's cabin after we took showers. It felt great to get grime and sweat off my body. My wings were a bit dirty too. I had found a couple bugs in them, so I threw them at Madi. She hated bugs and it was hilarious. Kate and I laughed at her, then preceded to change into clean clothes. I had put on my old, grey batman shirt and a new-ish pair of jeans. Madi had put on a black, long-sleeve and black jeans with a black belt that held her sword. Isn't she cheerful? Kate had actually put on a _green _tank and light-blue washed jeans, while a new blue streak lined her hair. We were all armed, even if our weapons didn't show. Her bracelet shone in the sunlight, as if it was trying to say _use me._ It's the way I felt about my ring. It had that _glow. _I really wanted to know what it was, especially after my dad came to me last night. Something was wrong with Peter and I was worried. I still hadn't told them about him, but I really wanted to. Something told me that I shouldn't.

"How long does it take for _one guy _to throw on a shirt and pants?" Madi asked, impatiently tapping her foot and swishing her tail back and forth, turning away from the door. My ADHD kicked in and focused on it, so Kate answered instead.

"He thinks that if he wears the wrong thing, it could kill him in battle."

"That is so stupid!" She exclaimed just as a door slammed shut.

"It could happen, Mads!" Jake exclaimed, pulling me from the trance. We turned to face him. His blond messy hair was lighter, probably from a shower, and his green eyes awake and alert. Jake had on a white hoodie, white fingerless gloves, running shoes, and dark jeans. His long sword was strapped on his back. He hopped down off the Hermes porch and wrapped and arm around the three of us. We walked towards Boreas' cabin to find our good friend, Jack. But he found us first. The black-haired boy, flew over to us with hands in his pockets of the gray jacket and landing in front of us.

"Hey, guys. We ready to go find Ouranos?" He asked with a yawn.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Kate asks, sarcastically. "Josh! We need to get him first." Lots of, _oh ya's and that's rights. _I rolled my eyes and headed for the arena, the probable place he would be. One fourth of the way there, I snapped open my wings and flew there. I wasn't very far up from the ground, but I was high enough to see over the arena wall and saw Josh laughing with that weird chick from yesterday. Anger boiled inside me and I tucked in my wings and dropped down next to them. I gave a fake smile and asked, "See you found a _friend_. Come on, _Josh, _we are leaving to do that _thing." _I snapped. The others came into the large arena and approached us.

"_Vic_!" Madi and Kate hissed simultaneously. I backed off, but I still wanted to punch that girl. I turned to face my friends sharply.

"We going or not?"

"Vic, I think River is supposed to come with us." Josh's words stung. I admit I was jealous and didn't want anything to do with this girl.

"And why do you think this?" I asked sharply.

"The prophecy said eight, right? You, me, Jake, Jack, Kate, and Madi plus Ouranos and River. That's eight!" After he explained that unfortunate solution, I let out a string of pretty words in Greek and took off leaving them behind.

**Jake POV**

"I wonder what got her knickers in a twist." I smirked. Madi and Kate looked at me disgusted and took off after Vic. "What? What did I do?"

"No Jay, I think it's something I did. Girls are, emotionally off-balance and I just made it worse." Josh explained. He turned to River, who was looking at him strangely, and filled her in on the quest. _If they heard you say that they would be really mad, _I thought.

"How do I get there if y'all fly?" River asked uncertainly. Her blond hair was strung up into a ponytail and she didn't seem at all fazed by this. Josh must've done a really bad job explaining, then!

"Jack could manipulate the air around you, causing you to fly." I said. She nodded with a solemn face. Was there something she was hiding?

**Kate POV**

"Come on, Vic. Guys are just plain stupid," Madi comforted her."Especially _our_ guys." I had succeeded in getting Victoria to fly lower so I could get both Madi and I up next to her.

"How can he not tell I like him? He's like a Cyclopes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up causing her to falter a bit.

"Can't see what's in front of him and dim-witted." I said. Trees surrounded us below and in the distance was a beach I longed to go back to. Being in camp was so safe, and I don't think the world is anymore. We could be captured again, or worse. Last night I went to Chiron and asked him about it. All he bloody said was to have faith and carry on! I hate it when he does things like that. It was almost as if he didn't want to talk to me and now it was nagging at me. Did Chiron know something that we didn't? I watched as the guys arrived with the unwanted guest in no particular order behind Jake and approached us in the air.

"Hey, we ready?" Jack asked with a hand on his arm as if he were cold. Knowing him, he probably was.

"Sure. Let me IM Chiron and tell him we're leaving." I said, taking out a Drachma and went over to a cloud and IMed him.

**Jack POV**

Not able to bare the tension filled silence, I set out to find Kate. I felt a breeze around me and focused in for it to move me around. Finally seeing where the Brit had gone, I hovered next to her. Kate didn't make a move.

"Hello, Jack." Chiron greeted me. I guessed a cloud would work just as well as a rainbow. "I was informing Kate on where to find Ouranos. Now, all you have to do is fly over the Atlantic Ocean and land on the coast of France. I've heard he lives in a shack 5 miles in. Good luck and be safe." The horse-man said, waving an arm through the message and disappeared. We flew side by side and met up with our friends.

"So where we going?" Jake asked, turning away from Josh and River.

"France. It's a country that survived old Europe." Madi exclaimed. "I for one, can't wait to get there! Now I really want a croissant."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" River shouted, brown eyes gleaming with excitement. I tolerated her, but I didn't hate her like some people I know.

**Madi POV**

France was gorgeous! Multicolored lights flickered on the horizon and I could barely see the Eiffel Tower, but still beautiful nonetheless. The only thing more beautiful than this sight, was the soft brown-haired boy in front of me. What am I saying! He's not a boy, he's a man. A very, _very_ cute one.

"I'm guessing you're Ouranos?" Kate asked, crossing her arms. Ouranos looked at me and I nearly melted under his warm golden eyes.

"My friends call me Ranos." Not taking his eyes off me, he took my hand. "And who are you, lovely Mademoiselle?" Heat rose to my face, turning it slightly red. I could feel the questioning looks coming from my friends on my back.

"Madeline. But my friends call me Madi."

"Ah, but I like Madeline so much better." He said, letting go of my hand and tossing an arm around my shoulders. Jack cleared his throat.

"Can you send us back in time or not?" Ranos looked stunned that Jack would ask like that, but the look immediately faded and looked back down at me. His jaw was so rugged! No doubt he had abs too.

"Anything for Mademoiselle Madeline." He waved his free hand that glowed gold and opened a portal that looked like the door to a church. Big. Ranos and I were the last to go through the portal.

**Kate POV**

One minute we were in France, the other in a messy living room. When I say messy, I _mean_ messy! Clothes were strung over furniture and nobody could even lay on the black couch with piles of clothes there. How did Madi's new _friend_ know where to go? Suddenly, a seventeen year old boy with blond hair entered through an entrance on the right. He stopped and stared in disbelief. Before any of us could say anything, he yelled, "MAX!" My eyes went to the kitchen entrance and saw a blond woman, looked to be about 23-24, entered the room eating a large carton of ice-cream with a big spoon. The lady, Max, not dropping the ice-cream, glared at us.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice steely. A tall, dark, and semi-handsome man walked in with a 15 year old girl with long blond hair.

"Maybe we could come back later…" The man said, turning.

"Fang, get the rest of the Flock here stat." She ordered. Fang yelled for somebody named Iggy and Nudge to get over here. A curly haired African-American 20 year old walked into the room with a tall blond man. Was he blind?  
"Max, we don't mean any harm." I said cautiously, stepping forward.  
"Angel, check them." The blond haired girl looked at each of us.  
"She doesn't have to read our minds." Josh said, trying to say anything. I looked back and saw his expression. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. I turned back to Max.  
"How did you know about Angel? Oh god, were you apart of Itex?" She took another bite of ice-cream.

"Who? Never mind. You know how Percy Jackson is a half-blood?" I asked. The lady nodded. "Well, we are too. Except for Josh."

"Max, they're clean. They're from the future." The teenager concluded. Josh and Vic revealed they're wings just a bit so they could see. "There is also something else you should know. Josh?" He stepped forward next to me, probably for comfort.

"I'm Josh. And my parents are Maximum Ride and Fang." Just as Max was going to take another bite of ice-cream, she dropped it all and coughed.

"_What did you just say?"_

**Ya. I know it was short, but some important things happened! Ranos has a little crush, Max now knows about her son sort of. Next chapter will be longer! Be sure to read my friend Boxfullofmemories' story about Firefly! It's a crossover with PJ. Who watched the Aggie and OU game? GO JOHNNY FOOTBALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you guys mind if I only do ending author's notes? I think I'll only do intros if I need to! Here's next chapter!**

**Max POV**

It was very possible this boy could be my son if he was from the future. I found out I was pregnant a couple weeks ago and it was barely showing. He did have my hair and Fang's stature. His eyes are so different though! I stood looking at this boy claiming to be my son. Then it hit me hard.  
"How do you have wings?" I asked, almost at a whisper. The girl next to him answered that.  
"People haven't stopped experimenting on kids." The bastards! "Josh was taken from you at an early age if I recall. We're mutants too. Madi, is part cat as you can tell. Jake has tiger. Jack, I don't know what he has but it intensifies his ability to make it extremely cold. Vic is like you all. And I am part wolf." She finished off bitterly. So they were all mutants. Why were they here?

"Angel, have you started writing anything? Like a book, a journal, or diary?" Josh asked. I looked at Angel and saw she had her eyebrows up in surprise. As if she hadn't seen that coming. I saw a girl sneak away from the group but didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, actually. I finished it this morning. I can go get—" The windows crashed all around us and the only light now came through them. The kids in front of me drew weapons like the ones at Camp Half-Blood. Large men, not Erasers, started to attack.  
"_Flock! Defense! Iggy, five at 3:00!" _I shouted, dodging punches and a few feet. An arm wrapped gently around my torso pulled me away into the kitchen. I realized it was Fang.

"You are _not_ going in there to fight. I won't have my son get hurt." He demanded. I looked into his dark eyes and put a hand on his chest. Fang pulled away and ran into the sea of bodies. That's when I decided to call for back-up.

**Josh POV**

A fist connected to my jaw and knocked me away. I did a round-house kick to his torso and heard a few ribs crack. The man fell to the floor in agony. More and more kept filing in. I saw Vic across the room fighting two at once so I ran to help.

"_Nice_ of you to join me." She said, stressing the first word as she knocked one of them down. I planted a kick at the other one's chest and brought my fist to his face, breaking his nose.

"If these guys followed us from the future, I will be pissed!" I exclaimed, knocking a few more down.

"Ranos wouldn't do that. Have you seen the way he looks at Madi?" A few minutes went by until all of them were down. The fifteen of us made a circle in the kitchen to talk. I looked around at my bruised and bleeding friends. Only my mom didn't seem hurt.

"They weren't Erasers." Nudge figured. I smirked at a memory with a bruised jaw and bleeding lip.

"I don't know about that. We have one right here!" I motioned to Kate who was standing next to me.  
"_I am not an Eraser! I swear Josh, if you say that again I'll kill you." _  
"Jeesh, I was only joking!" I laughed. Angel had gone to get her book, and was just now returning.

"Now, don't let this fall into the wrong hands. It's written in ancient Greek." Just then, the door burst down revealing a black haired boy and blond-haired girl.

"You're Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Jack exclaimed, clearly excited about meeting the heroes from Ancient Greek class. I know, weird right? They looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Percy asked while a group of about ten half-bloods piled behind them.

"Oh, we're half-bloods from the future! And we're also mutants!" Jake explained cheerily.

"That's not possible. Time-travel was only available to Kronos." Annabeth said, not believing him. Ouranos stepped forward and introduced himself. Percy held him with a sword at his throat.

"Kronos didn't have a son. He couldn't."

"Before Zeus chopped him up into pieces, he fell in love with my mother and had me. I have the power of time-travel, but I am nothing like my father." The son of Poseidon lowered his sword and it turned into a gold, ball-point, pen in his hand. "Before we leave, I'd like to ask Mademoiselle Madeline to a picnic by the Parthenon."

**Madi POV**

I felt myself blush when he asked, and I accepted.

"That'll give me time to catch up with my mom and dad." Josh said excited. I was happy for him that he got to spend time with his parents. The only thing I wanted was to meet my father. Ranos offered me his arm and I took it. In the blink of an eye, we were in a park with a view of the Parthenon. Not the one from Greece, the one that used to be in Tennessee. I have no idea when Ranos had the time to put together a picnic, but I wasn't about to complain. He pulled a blanket out of the basket he was carrying and put it on the soft, green, grass. We sat on it and removed the contents from the basket and laid it out. There were a dozen tacos, a large container of egg salad, rolls, and a liter of Dr. Pepper.

"I love your ears. Where did you get them?" Ranos asked, as if you could get them from a store.

"Crazy scientists when I was young. I have a tail too."

"So, you're a daughter of Hecate. Does that mean you can do magic?" I pulled out my book and put my hand over it. The book grew to its normal size.

"Marvelous! Can we play a game?" The handsome demigod asked.

"Sure! I love games." I really did. If there's something I don't like, I even made it into a game. When we were in the Dungeon and forced to do tests, I pretended it was like catch phrase. Except, it didn't really work.

**Victoria POV**

I couldn't stop looking at Josh trying to find the similarities between him and his parents. Kate and Jake were busy studying over the book with Angel. Jack was helping the famous demigods from this time take out the unconscious or dead bodies of the men who attacked us.

"I remember a time when you took me to a store with Total and Uncle Gazzy. I was looking at the school supplies and kept saying, 'I want the pink erasers!'. Gazzy and Total burst into laughter and that's when you told me about the wolf hybrids. Dad didn't say much, and he almost never did." The story the Josh had told made me smile. I could just imagine it, a little boy with blond hair and silvery eyes pointing and yelling at his parents. River was sitting quietly and not a scratch was on her.

"Hey. Victoria, right?" Percy asked from behind. I turned around, still on the messy couch, and faced him.

"Yeah. You know you guys are famous in the future, right?" I replied. The green-eyes man smirked.

"I hope so. Defeating Kronos and Gaea better be that important. Piper and Hazel, the ones talking to Annabeth over there, tag-teamed against this one _giant_ giant and he fell into a pit of lava. It was pretty funny, I think." I could tell Percy was lost in his memories.

"Hey, Perce. Who's that?" A dark haired boy that looked a lot like Fang asked a bit wary.

"Oh, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Nico."

"Where did you get that ring?" Nico asked, looking at my hand on the top of the couch.

"My father." When he said that, he gave a smile smile.

"I guess that makes you my half-sister. That ring, you know what it does?" Why was he asking me this?

"No. Hades never explained." Does he know what it does?

"Have you heard of the Lord of The Rings? I'm guessing not by your expression. Your ring can turn you invisible and can act like a shield if you concentrate hard enough." Really? That's what it does? As Nico turned to leave, I saw something on his hand.

"This was your ring, Nico?" Without turning, he said, "Yes." And kept on walking until he disappeared out the door.

**Kate POV**

When a few more demigods arrived, I immediately recognized one of them. It was Jason, Thalia's brother. Last night, or should I say a hundred years into the future, I had stopped by the Hunters' cabin and talked to Thalia after Madi dyed my hair. When I told her where we were going, she had asked me to do something. To tell her brother Jason something. I ran up and pulled Jason away.

"Wha- Who are you?"

"I'm Kate. You're half-sister." He was confused and turned sad when I said sister. "Thalia told me to tell you that she's sorry. And she will always love you." He was shocked, then angry.

"Did Leo put you up to this? It's not funny and will never be." He scowled.

"No, I'm from the future. She talks about you a lot." I turned away to leave, but he holds onto my shoulder.

"If that's true, tell her she's forgiven. And I'm sorry too." He let me go, and I returned to Jake.

**Madi POV**

"So your favorite color is black, favorite animal is a panther, favorite time is night; You're, like, the guy version of me!" I shouted in disbelief.

"That is true, but you are prettier." He flirted. We had gone through all of the food and were still playing 20 questions.

"Ok, so vegetable, mineral, or animal?"

"Hmm, mineral."

"Is it purple?"  
"Nope."  
"Is it black?"  
"Yep."  
"Is it an onyx?"  
"You know me so well!"  
"So, that's a yes?"  
"Mayb-" I put a hand up to stop him. My ears twitched at the strangest sound. One I had heard before.  
"Get us out of here now!"

**Max POV**

Listening to his life story nearly brought me to tears. Of joy, not sadness. My future son was wonderful and he had his own flock now. Even if they weren't avian-Americans.

"My troop! We should leave. It isn't safe for so many demigods to be in the same place. Max, see you and the Flock fourth of July?"

"See you there." Just as they left, Madi and Ranos popped into the living room a bit unnerved.

"We have to leave now. We're being chased." Madi said breathlessly.

"What about the book? I don't want you taking something my Angel spent so much time on!" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Then we rob the museum. No doubt Angel will write something else later in life." Kate offered. They would rob a museum for a book? I definitely approve of Josh's friends. Watching Josh hug Fang mad me cry. I saw Gazzy lean over to Iggy through blurred vision. "Hormones. It's making her emotions unbalanced." He whispered.

"Not any more than she was." Iggy snickered. I stopped and glared at them, angrier than ever.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kick you into next century." I snapped. Ranos had opened a portal and it was waiting there for Josh. He gave me a hug next and it felt nice. Like one from Fang. I watched my son and his friends venture back to their own time.

"Come on. Let's fly."

**Jack POV**

We had gotten back to our time and I felt awkward watching Madi say goodbye to Ranos. Giving him our thanks, we set off towards our own country.

"What museum are we going to rob?" I ask, genuinely curious. The only time I would steal is for food.

"Do you remember that time we went to the museum in Carolina?" Vic asked. How could I? We got in a lot of trouble because of it. Kitchen duty for a month!"The book used to be in there, but a sign said it had been moved. All we need to do is find a HCB (Holographic Computer Board)."

"That'll be easy. There is one in a little Deli on the border of York and Jersey. After that, we can send a message to Chiron and be on our way." Jake answered. It had been about two hours since we left and Josh hasn't said a word. River flew next to him and spoke a few times.

"The book had a part completely dedicated to warning people about Itex and the School. We've had it easy. Why wasn't Matthews like this?" Jake asked.

"My guess is someone ordered it. Matthews is just a piece in the puzzle." Madi hypothesized. It was very possible. A while ago, Josh told me his parents and their Flock were thrown in cages. Plain dog crates! Ours seemed planned. What I wanted to know was how they knew about our specific powers. Was there a traitor in their midst? I immediately looked to River and knew, knew she wasn't to be trusted.

"I think you should go back to your camp once we land, River." I said, not letting anything suspicious slip into my tone of voice.

"You guys need me. How many of those guys did you take down?" She retaliated, sensing something.

"I don't think you fought any. There is no sign of struggle on your body. How do you explain _that_?" I snapped.

"Back off, bro." Josh said. And it was the last thing he said until they landed.

**River POV**

I didn't know how much he suspected, but it wasn't good. Falling for one of them wasn't part of them plan either and I felt terrible for doing so.

**Jake POV**

In the little Deli while the girls looked up where the book was, Jack told Josh and I that he didn't trust River. Josh jumped to her defense and got angry.

"Look, she wasn't hurt at all. Not a bruise or a scratch. The least that any of us got was a nose bleed. And where was she before that?" He questioned.

"Guys! We know where it is!" Thank the gods Madi interrupted when she did."It's in York actually. It's actually a museum dedicated to the Flock. And it's heavily guarded. Some of them could be working for Matthews or her boss."

"I contacted Chiron. He told us that he's been to the place and drew a map. I copied it onto this napkin." Kate smugly pronounced.

"Then what are we waiting for!" River exclaimed. "Let's get a move on!" We left the Deli and hurried down Main Street and past Broadway theatres. People bustled around, most likely pick pocketing each other. Dirty homeless people asked for money, and business women were laughing at a table. My ADHD got the better of me. We approached a large temple-like museum and went around back. Grass surrounded it and there was a large grass pit behind the museum.

"So we fly onto the roof and Kate disables the power. Me, Jack, and Josh will lower ourselves into the dark, there, and won't touch the floor. Madi will cast a few disguising spells and we will hand Vic the book. Got it?"

"What will I do?" River asked, a bit offended.

"Um, look-out. Stay up here with Kate and Vic."I answered, not wanting to say anything more.

Kate sent a wave of electricity through the power box, knocking out the power and we lowered ourselves into a cylindrical room made of cream colored stone and covered with bird paintings. Madi made up semi-invisible as I picked up the glass case. Alarms went off and guards rushed in, guns drawn. We flew up, but I heard a gun go off and that's when I realized the burning pain on my calf and looked down. It was a graze, but still bled a lot. Raising myself onto the roof, Kate pulled me up with surprising strength and brought me out of the line of fire.

I watched my leg as a layer of skin formed over the graze. A dull throb remained, but I still got up and ran across the roof.

"We can hide in that cave over there in the big valley." I observed.

"First, let's get off this roof." Jack said hurriedly. I took a running start and jumped off the roof. Landing on the ground with a thud and unhurt was the best feeling in the world. The others came down quickly and we ran into the valley.

**Victoria POV**

Back at the Deli, something weird happened and I made the other three swear not to say a word.

_F__**lashback**_

_The screen made a popping sound and message came up._

_I need to see you. The valley behind the Flock Museum is where I am. _

_-P.S_

_I knew it was a message from Peter but I didn't tell them that._

"_Is that supposed to be for us?" Kate asked._

"_It was probably for the person on before us." I knew they didn't believe me and luckily they didn't push it. _

Now that I was running towards that very place, the realization hit me. It could have easily been a trap, but I had to take the chance.

**The next chapter will be a bit depressing, I believe. But you didn't hear it from me! They robbed a museum and got away with it. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	10. Reunited

**Victoria POV**

A 16 year old guy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes stood at the entrance to a large cave.

"Peter!" I yelled as I ran into his arms.

"Hey, 'Toria." My brother placed a hand my head that was on his shoulder. "Are those your friends? And why are you holding a book?" I pulled away a smiled at him.

"Vic, who is that?" Kate asks, coming up on my right and Madi and my left.

"Guys, this is my brother Peter." I introduced Peter to each of them.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Jack exclaims shaking hands with him.

"None of us did, Jack." Kate says rolling her eyes. Peter was wearing what looked like armor. Black pants and a black body wear. A few badges were placed on his right shoulder like a shoulder.

"Do you want to come into my base? I assure you that it's sturdy."

"We have claustrophobia. Can we stay out here?" I asked, still eyeing his badges.

"No problem. Dad told me you were coming." He took out an old fashioned walkie- talkie.

"Coufreyac, will you bring out tea? Thanks."

"Tea? Well your brother is certainly a man of great taste!" Kate says with a pleasant surprise. Moments later, a man with curly hair and soft brown eyes comes out carrying various cups and types of tea. "Do you have Earl Grey? With lemon?"

"Of course. Now, tell me little sister, what's been going on?" With everyone with tea, I tell our story for the third time, this time including when we time-travelled.

"That, is quite a story." Was all he said.

"So, you're in the army?" I was confused when Peter chuckled.

"I guess you could say that. I'm the leader of a small troop that tries to stop what happened to you." He stood up and I saw the hand gun in his holster.

"Who exactly are these people?" I asked excitedly. We could finally get answers! That's when I looked in horror at the bloody arrowhead protruding from his chest.

**Josh POV**

By the time I saw what was happening, Victoria was screaming bloody murder. Her brother fell to the ground shaking and gasping. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried. Kate, Madi, and Jake where kneeling near his body.

"I need towels!" Madi shouted. It was horrifying watching this go down. The one who served us tea rushed out with towels and a bottle of alcohol. Jack took them and went over to Peter, just as another arrow shot by and landed in Coufreyac's shoulder. Even then, he pulled out a gun and started shooting.

Victoria's sobs shook her body, and therefore mine.

"River, can you go get some medical supplies if you can find some in the caves?" I asked desperately. Kate had taken the arrow out of him and Madi was pressing towels against the wound.

"No. I'm sorry, Josh. I can't do that." Still holding onto Vic, I turned to face River. She had a gun pointed at me, which caused me to go completely still. "Slide that book over to me." Victoria had dropped the book onto the ground in all the commotion, so it was laying in the wet grass.

"Don't give it Josh. She won't shoot you." I hear Kate say behind me.

"No, I won't shoot you. But I can shoot him." She turned the gun over at Coufreyac and let two bullets fly. River realized what she had done, and turned and ran. Dropping the gun. Victoria broke out of my grasp, and with pure fury she picked up the gun and shot at her. Unsuccessfully, she didn't hit anything besides rock.

"Vic, I need your help to get him to sit up. The arrow went through his chest, nicking his heart." She scrambled over to him and cradled his head. Kate took the gun that was in Peter's holster and stood up tossing me the one Vic used.

"I know what I'm going to do. Do you?" Kate turned and started shooting at the black figures on top of the hill. Men and a few women piled out of the cave, armed. A few took Coufreyac's body back inside the cave.

**Kate POV**

I was going to kill her. I knew Matthews was behind it somehow and was probably here. Victoria was sobbing and Josh was there too. We all knew he would do anything for her and that's why I gave him the gun. I was standing up when Madi reported.

"He's dead." That was the final straw. River had betrayed us and Jack was just sitting there with Jake by his side. Madi and Josh were the only ones doing something. Blood had gotten onto Madi's shirt and hands. Peter's eyes were glassy and empty. Vic screamed and I decided to do something. I approached the group and asked who was second in command. A woman stepped forward with anger in her expression.

"I am. I'm Charlie." Charlie was carrying a big gun in her hands and one on her back.

"Can I have your gun?" She handed me the one she was holding and took the one from her back.

"Thanks. Jack!" I yelled. He was beside me in an instant. I handed him the handgun. "You, me, and Josh are going to attack." I ordered, leaving no room for argument. When it came to battle, I was most fitted to take control. I leveled the gun with my shoulder and peered through the glass thingy on top. And fired. I went forward and gained speed with every step. Josh took to the sky and started shooting. What I didn't expect was the enemy to come from behind as well.

My ammo ran out quicker than expected and I didn't know how to replace it. I wouldn't have anything to replace it anyways. I threw the gun down in disgust and turned around. Some bodies had fallen, but it didn't bother me. My feelings were locked up tight and all I could think of was… revenge? I took a gun off one of the bodies but stopped when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Drop it." The voice belonged to Jack's. He was desperate, so I turned around. He was holding a gun for protection. That's when I saw why.

"Jackie, they won't shoot her. They could've shot any of us by now, but they didn't. The only reason they shot Peter was to get back at Vic for something. I will _not_ go back to that horror!" Letting the terror in my voice to be revealed was not a plan. And just as the devil herself kept just enough distance to listen in.

**Madi POV**

Jefferson was holding a gun to my head and I could feel the round barrel. I kept saying in my mind what Kate told Jack. They were arguing now. Victoria had been dragged away from Peter's body and Jake managed to regroup with the small band that Peter was leading. Josh was with them, I think. I recognized Matthews when she stood next to Jefferson watching them humored.

"I didn't realize how long they could argue. Jackson with his anger issues and Katherine with her negotiating skill.

"I can see why she hates you. Actually, I can see how anybody can hate you." I said. She ignored me.

"Did you get the book?" Matthews asked Jefferson. I hope they didn't. I know either Josh or Kate had it. Probably Josh because of sentimental reasons.

"No. And we'd have to send in our mutations to extract Mr. Ride and Mr. Runner." Good for them! Jack and Kate could get away too if I weren't here.

"_NO JACK! I WON'T LET THEM WIN! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL, YOU WOULD LEAVE THEM HERE!"_ Kate's terrified voice screamed. She would leave me here? With them?

"_THEY'D KILL HER! LIKE THEY KILLED PETER AND COUFREYAC! POSSIBLY MORE AFTER THAT BLOODBATH THAT WE DIDN'T WIN!" _He yelled back. A thundercloud started to form quickly. Aw, I didn't know Jack could be that sweet. As some of the Mutts came from behind, Kate lifted her gun and shot them all. Thunder boomed in that single cloud.

"I wonder what would happen if we left them in a room together for a week. It'd be like a deadly soap opera." Jefferson joked. These people are so sick. I wonder if I could teleport myself, even five feet away. _Please mom. Give me some help here!_ Suddenly, I was out of his grasp and started to run.

"COME ON YOU IDIOTS! RUN!" I yelled running through the two of them and pulling them along.

"I'm sorry Madi. I wouldn't have left you here." Kate apologized. I knew she was lying, and I didn't blame her. She told me in private she was terrified of them and would die before going back. The three of us were tackled to the ground by a very large object. I was kicked repeatedly in my stomach and I groaned. I nearly vomited, too.

"Round 'em up." I heard Matthews say. My wrists were cuffed behind my back and I caught a glimpse of the rest of my friends. There was an armored truck for about each of us. Victoria was still sobbing in hers as the door shut. Someone was banging and screaming in Greek, probably Kate. Jack was unconscious and Jake was bleeding from multiple wounds. Josh was still fighting with the book in his hand as he knocked the socks off his enemies feet. Not literally. He was our only hope right then, but then he fell to the ground. A door was closed and I couldn't see a thing. I hadn't even noticed being put in a truck.

**Guys, I am extremely sorry! My life has been out of control and I decided it wasn't fair you guys had to wait so long! I'm ok if you all yell at me.**


End file.
